


Not Your Traditional Holiday Gifts

by chibimonkeyking



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Dezel and Zaveid show up for a bit, Fluff, M/M, Sergei is briefly mentioned, Sorey being forgetful, Sormik Advent Calendar 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibimonkeyking/pseuds/chibimonkeyking
Summary: Advent Calendar Day 20: Christmas PresentsSorey and Mikleo always enjoy Christmas with their friends, but leave behind a present for the other when the night is through. What did they manage to find this time? Sorey nearly forgets Christmas with all the work he has, and Mikleo is very picky about what he buys for his boyfriend.





	Not Your Traditional Holiday Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad that I was asked to be a part of the Sormik Advent Calendar for 2017!!
> 
> It's been a long time since I've written some fanfiction, so I hope you all enjoy. Feel free to leave comments and some constructive criticism! Hopefully I can get started writing more if this goes well. :)
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone!

“Have you decided what you’re gonna get Mikleo for Christmas?” Sorey looked up at the sudden question, blinking at his friend curiously. He hadn’t realized that it was already the first week of December – assignments and work had him losing track of the days quite frequently.

“Christmas? Is it really that time of year already?” Sorey checked his phone and Rose groaned in defeat. “Sorey! You’re going to forget to get your boyfriend anything unless I remind you. Are you any closer to finishing your assignments for today?” The brunet frowned.

“Yeah, I guess. I’ve hit a pretty good stopping point for now.” Rose’s face lit up and she immediately whipped out her phone and started typing away while Sorey stood, looking concerned. “What are you doing, Rose? You’re not going to—”

“We’re going shopping! Come on, all the boys but are you busy, so we can pick out their gifts now while they can’t see.” She nudged her elbow against Sorey’s side, causing him to stumble slightly to the side. “Which means you can buy Mikleo’s gift without him knowing. We’ll just use the excuse that you were our pack mule!”

Somehow, Sorey felt like it wasn’t going to be much of an excuse.

* * *

 

Work was slow at the coffee shop, and he didn’t need to go to the library right now, so Mikleo headed out with a goal in mind. While Sorey was getting his classwork done, he’d try and find something for Christmas for the brunet. He’d been searching for a while, but he hadn’t found anything that really stood out to him.

Maybe he could get him another book? No, Sorey hadn’t mentioned wanting any new books recently, and their bookshelf was starting to become full of all the research materials and things they’d collected from when they went on expeditions. Mikleo frowned, thinking hard about what he’d do instead. Someone called his name and he stopped, turning behind him.

“Miiiikleooo!” Rose was dramatically waving her arms, ahead of the group. He smiled when he spotted Sorey with the girls, moving to meet them halfway. “Rose, you managed to drag Sorey out of the library for a walk?” Edna scoffed in response to Mikleo’s joking tone. “Of course. We had an important job for him to do, you know. And now you can help him.” Sorey gave Mikleo a look, knowing that his boyfriend wouldn’t go down without a fight, to which Mikleo responded with a sigh.

“Are you guys out Christmas shopping?” he asked, moving his gaze from Sorey to the girls. Lailah nodded, smiling sweetly. “We already picked out presents for you and the other two, but we haven’t found anything for Sorey yet.” Rose laughed. “Sorey’s been too busy looking for something for you, Mikleo. Maybe you can give the poor guy some hints, yeah?”

“Rose!” Sorey flushed slightly, pouting.

Mikleo chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Well, where to next? Are you girls going to buy yourself some gifts as well?” Alisha poked her head out from behind Lailah, where she had been texting away. “I actually have a few more people to buy gifts for, but I wouldn’t mind getting myself something. I don’t know what to get you and Sorey though.” Lailah giggled. “I bet she’s getting something for Sergei.” Alisha’s cheeks flushed.

“Well come on, children, we’re wasting daylight,” Edna grumbled. “If we’re going to keep this up, we need to keep the momentum going.” Sorey nodded. “I agree with Edna, actually. Let’s get going.”

They started heading down the street again as a group, looking through the store windows at things that were pretty or may have potential as presents. At one point, Mikleo took some of the bags off of Sorey’s hands so he wouldn’t have to carry so much. It was an enjoyable time over all, especially when they all stopped at a coffee shop for a break and chatted over some snacks and hot chocolate. They were going to call it quits for the day when Mikleo finally spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

“Hey guys, I’m gonna stop in here for a minute, okay? I think I saw something.” Rose waved him off with one hand, her other hand reaching out and grabbing Sorey’s arm. “Uh uh, no following. I bet he’s getting something for you.” Sorey pouted a bit, but stayed put. He still hadn’t found anything for Mikleo, and he was wracking his brain for something. They had plenty of blankets for when the smaller male got cold. Too many books were piling on their shelves already. Mikleo did all the cooking in the house, except the few times they wanted to grill something – Sorey was able to help with that a bit. Suddenly Sorey had an idea and he grinned.

“Uh oh, the history buff has an idea. This could either be great or absolutely horrible.” Of course Edna would have something to say. Her words couldn’t stop Sorey’s excitement though. “Guys, I know exactly where I need to go. I need you guys to keep Mik distracted for a bit while I get his stuff. I finally figured it out.”

Rose laughed. “Okay, okay. We started pretty early, so wherever you want to go, we should have plenty of time for you to get whatever you want.” Sorey hummed. “Alright! Let’s go as soon he gets back.”

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear.” Mikleo stepped out of the store with a small bag, looking somewhat confused. “Why were you guys talking about me?” Lailah giggled. “Don’t worry about it, Mikleo. Come on, we have one more stop before we head home. I expect we’re all starting to get a little tired.” Lailah was right about that. Sorey had been studying all morning, and Mikleo had been working until early afternoon. They both were looking forward to sitting down and enjoying some quiet time in their apartment.

* * *

 

Sorey let out a soft noise as he let himself drop onto the couch. Mikleo chuckled, looking amused. “Tired?” he asked softly, sitting next to him. He reached over and gently ran his fingers through chocolate-colored strands. Sorey smiled at the gesture, leaning slightly into the touch. “Yeah, ‘m pretty tired. I think I’ll get some more studying done though. I hit a stopping point today, which is why Rose took me out from the library, but it’s not where I wanted to stop.” Mikleo nodded in understanding.

“Right. I suppose I’ll get dinner started for you then.” Mikleo gave him a warm smile as his fingers brushed the worn earrings, feathers drooping a bit sadly from the cuffs on Sorey’s ears. “I think you’ll enjoy the present I picked out for you. I want to get you a few more things, but I hope you’ll like this one the most.” Sorey hummed, curious as to what Mikleo had gotten for him. “21 more days until you can find out.” Mikleo chuckled and kissed Sorey’s cheek before getting up and heading into the kitchen. Sorey whined after him, staying on the couch for the moment. “Whaaat, not even a hint?” “Nope! You have to suffer like the rest of us,” was the response called from the kitchen with a laugh. Sorey rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

He couldn’t wait.

* * *

 

Turns out, Sorey could wait. It was agonizing wondering what Mikleo had gotten him the one day. He was more curious about that one item than about all the other presents under the tree with his name on them. It was tradition that Sorey and Mikleo would take their gifts over to Alisha’s house on Christmas morning, where the group would have Christmas brunch and then open presents together, but they always left one gift each for both of them to open when they returned home that night. As usual, they enjoyed opening presents with their friends, laughing with everyone at the silly gifts that would naturally come with the friends they had.

Sorey had ended up getting another blanket and a mug for Mikleo, and Mikleo had, in return, gotten Sorey a book and several new bookmarks. This seemed to be another Christmas tradition they shared. The girls got each other some clothes and each something they would enjoy for school or one of their hobbies. Lailah was thrilled to get more yarn, which she stated she’d use to make their Christmas presents for next year. Alisha got some more stationary, which allowed her to write more letters to her friends, and Rose got a beautiful new letter opener to tear open said letters. Zaveid and Dezel got matching ugly Christmas sweaters, which they both grumbled about wearing, but of course they put them on and wore them for the rest of the day. Edna got yet another Normin plush from Lailah, and a ridiculously oversized sweater from Zaveid, who had a feeling he’d get stuck with one, so he’d decided to exact revenge early. Edna was also forced to wear her sweater.

Sorey hummed happily to Christmas songs as he took his and Mikleo’s last presents out from under the tree and sat down next to his boyfriend on the couch. Dinner had been amazing, as it usually was when Mikleo cooked it, and they were taking a break before eating dessert. “Alright, Mikleo, time to open last presents! Here’s yours.” Sorey set a small, cube-shaped box in his lap, and Mikleo admired how neatly it was wrapped. “Well, I’d hand you yours, but you already got it. You should open yours up first,” he insisted, putting his box beside him on the couch and turning to him.

Sorey nodded, going along with it. “Alright! Mikleo’s special gift to me, here I come!” Mikleo laughed softly as the brunet opened his gift carefully despite all his excitement. Once it was fully unwrapped, Sorey looked back up at his boyfriend, eyes shining. “Mikleo! You got me new earrings? They’re really beautiful.” Mikleo smiled and nodded, reaching over and gently taking off Sorey’s old ones. “Yes, I did. I saw them in the store before we got dragged off to the mall. I knew yours were getting old and pretty worn out, so I thought you’d like some new ones.” Sorey’s smile widened and he leaned over, pressing a chaste kiss to Mikleo’s lips. “Thank you, Mikleo.”

Mikleo let out a content hum, allowing Sorey to move back before taking the new earrings and gently putting them on for his boyfriend. “Of course, Sorey. I’m glad you like them.” Sorey nodded, feathers bouncing slightly with the movement. Mikleo was thrilled that they fit him so well.

“You next, you next!” Sorey reached over Mikleo and picked up the box again, putting it back into the other’s lap again. Mikleo chuckled. “Yes, yes, I’m opening it now.” He didn’t want to tear into the paper since it was so nicely wrapped, and it was also fun to watch Sorey squirm out of the corner of his eye, so he took his time opening his gift. He looked confused when he found one of his shirts in the box, gently covering something. “I was wondering where that one went,” he mumbled to himself, causing Sorey to laugh. “Keep going, Mik, come on.” Mikleo rolled his eyes and did as he was told, moving the shirt away piece by piece to uncover his present.

His eyes widened slightly and he gently took out a circlet from the box. “Sorey… it’s gorgeous. How did you find this?” He looked up at Sorey, who was already reaching over to gently take off the circlet Mikleo was already wearing. “I have my ways. I thought really hard about what to get you, and I figured yours is getting pretty old as well. You’ve had it as long as I’ve had my old earrings, yeah?” Mikleo nodded. “You’re right. Thank you, Sorey, it’s beautiful.” Sorey smiled and took the circlet from him, gently putting it on him and fixing his hair. “Not as beautiful as you, Mikleo.” Sorey pressed a kiss to Mikleo’s forehead, right where his bangs were covering the center of the circlet.

“Merry Christmas, Mikleo.”

“Merry Christmas, Sorey.”


End file.
